Sprirted Away Ten Years After
by xXEternal
Summary: Chihiro Misses Him Haku Misses Her They both love each other So, whats the problem? Haku is immortal Chihiro is not They are a world apart This is a story about true love, that can be challenged, but never forgotten.
1. Enter, The Spirit World

Chapter One

"There is no other life form that exists outside of earth," The biology teacher explained "We have been to the Moon, and we have seen Mars, and there have been no evidence of life." The bell had started to ring, class was dismissed and everyone had begun to pack up and leave. Chihiro that was in a daze, leaped up and headed straight the door, pushing through the crowded hallway and to the car park. She turned on the gas and headed to the place she always went for ten consecutive years, The Path That Leads to the Spirit World. She had always gone there, in winter rain, in summer sun, in spring blossoms and in autumn leaves, she had always tried. The biology teacher's lecture echoed in her mind. 'No other life form, huh' she thought as she walked over to the little remains of the Kohaku River and tried to telepath messages to the Spirit World. "Haku…" she whispered, "Haku can you hear me?" She dipped her hands into the murky water, stood up and walked off. She had remembered it all, even when she was supposed to forget. She was the only one who knew, no she had seen, with her very eyes another life form: Immortal, different to her own kind and… Spectacular. She had always been curious and fascinated, how could they perform magic? How could they transform, from one figure to another in seconds? With the Spirit World a human's knowledge seemed so limited. She was in a daze until she was interrupted by her phone. _Briiing Briing_it called _Briiing Briing_ "Hello?" Chihiro answered.

"Chihiro, you haven't called for days, we were so worried!" The phone spoke in a loud and alarmed voice:

"Mum, I'm fine; I had some work to do and was busy so I couldn't call."

"You should come live with us instead of living alone; I was so taken back when you decided to stay,"

"Mum, I'm 20 already; I can do fine by myself"

"But still-"

"I said its fine already! I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll call again soon"

"Wait Chihiro wait-"

_Beep_

She sighed, _I can never tell my parents the truth _she thought, and looked at the tunnel, she had tried returning so many times only ending up failing. She turned her heel from the Portal; she didn't want to be disappointed again. She looked back, and her body moved itself, it was…moving towards the tunnel? She tried to stop herself with all her might and failed, she ran into the portal only to see...

She opened her eyes to see food stalls everywhere, she stared wide-eyed. "This place is…" she whispered, she had made it to the Spirit World! She had gone through! In her excitement she ran straight ahead towards the bridge and to Yubaba's Bathouse, not knowing a single thing of the dark future that is ahead of her.


	2. Face to Face

As Chihiro ran to the entrance of Yubaba's bathhouse a little green frog was standing by the side and asked her for her name. "Chihir- Oh, uhh, I mean Sen." She had responded when she was reminded she had her name changed. The frog showed a face of confusion, he scratched his head and said "Sen? There is only one person who could have that name, and she left…." "Ten years ago." Chihiro finished off with a dazzling smile as the frog was swamped in astonishment and utter disbelief. "I'm not dreaming right? You're really back?" When Chihiro confirmed it with a nod he jumped with joy and gave signal that he was going to go tell the others the extraordinary news.

She herself was pretty amazed too, being able to suddenly enter the Spirit World like that, she wondered what would've happened if her body didn't move itself and she decided to return back home. She didn't have much time to think alone since Lin rushed over and threw herself towards Chihiro that made her topple over. "SEEENN! I'm so glad to see you!" she shouted out in excitement, "Where have you been oh- my gosh you've grown! What has it been, 100 years? Or was it 1000?" Chihiro gave Lin the look and said "Ten years."

"Yeah, whatever, Haku will be so happy to see you; he hasn't smiled ever since you left!"

Chihiro felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "H- How is he?" Chihiro managed to stammer out, which made Lin smirk in a way that Chihiro didn't like. "I don't know~" she teased "Might want to look for yourself." Chihiro returned rather normally; "Maybe later, I'm going to go to Yubaba to get another contract." Lin gaped. "You're staying?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh- No just, erm….nothing."

"Alright I'm going to get my contract then."

Lin showed hesitation, and this frustrated Chihiro so she stomped off to Yubaba's Room. She made eye contact with Boh, who immediately ran over to Chihiro and gave a bone crackling hug. "Sen! You're back!" Boh called for Yubaba and just as Chihiro thought, Yubaba came immediately. She looked at Chihiro and exclaimed "Sen! You're back! Welcome! What can I do for you?" Chihiro went straight to the point: "I want to work here again." Surprisingly, this shocked Yubaba and Boh had started to chant "Chihiro's back! Chihiro's back!" "Alright," Yubaba had said, after all Sen was one of her best workers she had ever had and she dreamt of the money she could earn off her. "You can quit anytime, if you wish, since Boh likes you very much, so when you decide to quit, tell me. You are dismissed."

Chihiro decided not to meet Haku, and started off with work.

"Haku guess what?" He was sitting in his room, staring at something that wasn't in this world.

"HAKU! Chihiro is BACK!"

Haku jumped up and snapped back to reality as soon as Chihiro was mentioned. He looked around and was disappointed, not that he thought Chihiro was there. "Sorry," he mumbled "What was it you said?"

"Chihiro has returned." Haku stared at the frog with wide eyes for a second, then sat back in his chair and said "I told you not to do that, or I might have to deal with you." He glared at the frog; for he did not know the pain in his heart that he goes through whenever people said that.

"N-No it's true!" the frightened frog had stammered.

"Enough. Leave before I really get angry."

"I swear upon my life it is true!"

That surprised Haku, "Are you sure?" he insisted the frog give up before he took his word.

"A-Affirmative."

Now he was concerned.

Chihiro is back? What, Where, How….? He mind went in circles and then stopped. _I want to see her… _those words now occupied his mind. Even though he used up all his courage to send her back, he had always felt lonely, but he believed it was best for Chihiro. He suddenly felt angry in a way, after all, he did so much for Chihiro to be able to LEAVE, but she comes BACK? How will he be able to get her safely out of this hell this time? He still wanted to meet Chihiro, after all, it has been ten years since they had met, and they both had become so mature, and breathtaking in ten years.

"Show me where Chihiro is."

His heart was thumping at his rib cage incredibly fast like it was going to jump out any second, _This is it_ he gulped _I'm going to meet her. Right here, right now.'_He thanked the frog and asked for privacy as he opened the door and saw…. the most breathtaking and elegant girl staring at herself in a mirror. Haku calmed himself down and began to speak; "It's been a while," he said coolly leaning on the door frame. Chihiro turned around and began saying something, but sound would come out from her mouth and at last she said, "It's been a WHILE?" she had said in a very loud voice that surprised Haku. "It's been TEN years, Haku, what happened to you who said we'll meet again?" Now that was not something Haku was prepared to answer. "Uh..well…." Haku started. He knew Chihiro was angry all right, "I did think of you, this morning I had a dream of you near my river…" Chihiro gaped.

"I was there this morning, talking to you..."

"Oh really? I felt a faint calling but I ignored it..."

"So it does work!"

Chihiro leaped and showed a warm smile to Haku, which made him smile too. "They said you haven't smiled since I left." Chihiro teased "You were missing me?" Haku tried to cover up his red face and lied "What are you talking about, of course not!" Haku blushed madly and Chihiro could see that he was trying to cover it up. So she gave Haku a small peck on the cheek and waved to Haku she was going back to work. The frog came back and asked "So? Haku, what happened?" and Haku ended the conversation with his back turned from the frog while saying; "Shut up." The frog noticed that Haku had reddened all the way to his ears. He chuckled slightly and leapt off to work…


	3. The Dilemma

As Haku began to walk to his room he overheard Yubaba talking to herself. He couldn't hear all of what she was saying but he managed to get the gist of what Yubaba was trying to say. Something along the lines of "Idiot kid doesn't realize she's not immortal" was enough for Haku to realize what Yubaba was talking about. _That's right…_ he thought _I won't be with her forever, because she will only live around another 80 years… that is the difference between a spirit and a human, how can I change that? Is there a way for me to become human or her to become spirit? _He thought for a while and then hurriedly ran to his room to find answers. Yubaba slightly opened the door to see if Haku was gone. She chuckled to herself and whispered in a barely audible voice "I'll definitely make Haku work under me again." and with that, she closed the door again.

Meanwhile, Chihiro was oblivious to what was going on. She was having the happiest time in the 10 years of separation from the bathhouse; Talking with old friends, meeting up with regular customers, playing around and laughing. As she thought she could never get tired of this place Lin gestured to her to follow her so they could have a conversation in private. "What's wrong Lin?" she felt something was wrong.

Lin looked frantic and scared, which surprised Chihiro as Lin didn't have such a personality; "Look Sen, you must leave this place now."

"Why do I have to go when I did so much just to stay?" Chihiro tried to play cool.

"This place is no place for humans, last time we had no choice to release your parents, but this time why are you here for?"

"Am I not welcome here as a human? Well then turn me into a spirit!" Chihiro flared as she felt a spark ignite.

Lin looked a Chihiro, concerned, but Chihiro went on yelling at her and fighting back tears; "I hate going to university and work aimlessly day by day, I am happiest here, where both my love and friends are. I will do anything to turn into a spirit; TELL ME. Do you know of a way Lin?"

Lin was looking at her apologetically "There is no known way to change a human into a spirit."

Chihiro was desperately looking for a way to turn into a spirit. "What about if I die?" she asked "Will I turn into a spirit?"

Lin kept calm and thought about it; "Hmm, yes you will have a fifty chance becoming a spirit, but, you will forget everything you did in human form and you may go to a different division."

"Division, what divisions?"

"You know, whether you go to the north, south, east, or west kingdom, you didn't know?"

"…No..."

"When you become a spirit, The Spirit King automatically chooses your division for you."

"Wait, Spirit King?"

"You don't know anything do you, The Spirit King is the highest out of all five kings. The North, East, West, and South Kings and their ruler on top of them is The Spirit King, the one in charge of what spirit you become and how you are dealt with. He is the leader of ALL leaders."

"So… can he turn me into a spirit without losing my memories?" Chihiro's eyes glittered with hope and joy.

"Err… Well, I don't know actually." Lin was having a hard time telling the truth.

"Then I'll meet the Spirit King and ask for him to turn me into a spirit! Thank you so much for telling me Lin!" Without a word, Chihiro skipped happily to work as Lin was showing a face full of guilt. "Oh…. This isn't good…"

"SEN! Come help this customer out! He is having a hard time bathing and breathing! QUICK!"

"YEES!"

The customer was a big ball of mud, dirt, some more mud and more dirt that covered its face until you couldn't even see its eyes. "Uhh….ehh" The mud ball spewed mud out of its mouth, coughing and coughing until the whole room filled with muddy water. Chihiro slipped and fell into the muddy water. "Eww… that hurt…" The water was mixed with mud, dirt, oil and something red….blood? Chihiro stared at it with horror "What is this? Blood?" she felt her goose bumps rise. What would cause this spirit to vomit blood? She frantically searched for answers through her biology lessons as the spirit groaned louder and louder. She found only two options: Internal Injury or Poison. She ran as fast as she could to the spirit in the bathtub and shoved her had in the spirit's throat as deep as she could. The spirit wailed and screamed; louder and louder, higher and higher. Chihiro needed to find the answer fast, and in her last line of hope, she found it. A sharp metal blade was stuck inside the spirit. Chihiro pulled with all her might, making the sword pierce her own flesh; but that didn't stop her. She pulled and managed to take out what was causing the spirit so much pain. The spirited groaned as all the mud on it came off it and flooded the bathtub like a tsunami. Chihiro lost her balance, fell backward and landed in Haku's arms, startled. "Ha…ku..? Why are you here?" Haku looked at her straight in her eyes and smiled. "Shhh..." He whispered. His eyes then darted across to something ahead of them, and hers did too. A black haired boy with crystal purple eyes wearing a samue on stood in front of them, roughly looking like your average 19 year old bishounen. He was smiling radiantly at Chihiro and was slowly walking towards her, the closer he got, the more goose bumps she got, but she didn't know why, until she saw Haku's expression; her goose bumps came from the dark aura Haku was giving off. "My my, I thank you Ojou –san for saving me just before."

"Wait what? You where the mud ball from befor- oh, umm… I didn't mean to say mud ball, oh… I said it again…" Chihiro covered her mouth in embarrassment and looked away.

The boy smiled and leaned very close towards Chihiro…and before Haku could stop him he gave Chihiro a kiss, ON THE LIPS!


	4. The Beginning of the Adventure

The Beginning of the Adventure

Oh, you wouldn't be able to guess how angry he was. Anger, frustration and jealousy filled Haku's mind. _Just who is he? _Haku wondered, _And how dare he touch my Chihiro! I will not forgive anyone, no matter who they are if they try to separate me from her. I've tried to let go once, and now that I have learnt my lesson I will never do it again. _He could feel his rage rising and swallowing the whole room. "Who are you?" Haku suspiciously questioned, pulling Chihiro back securely into his arms. The boy with purple eyes smiled and introduced himself, "I am Yuu, the Spirit King's only son, and young lady," He looked deep into Chihiro's eyes "You have freed me from my curse, and I cannot show my gratitude through speech, do you have any wishes you want to come true? I can sense some sort of insecurity in your heart."

Chihiro couldn't believe it. She had just saved the Spirit King's only SON and he at this instance asked if she had a wish she wanted to become reality. What luck! _But wait, he just kissed me without permission_; she looked at Yuu with suspicion and asked, "How will you make me trust you?" Chihiro asked, in a tone of curiosity. Yuu smirked, leaned over and whispered in Chihiro's ear: "Your real name is Chihiro, and you want to become a spirit that has all your memories from your mortal life to be with the one you love, therefore you are insecure and concerned that this can't be done." Chihiro gasped and looked at Yuu, wide-eyed, and Haku didn't like it. "What did he say to you?" Haku anxiously asked, holding Chihiro pained face she knew that she was hurting him. So she turned around and kissed him, and whispered "Don't worry silly, it's not a big matter, I'll be back in a second, so don't show such a face." She curved the side of her lips and this made Haku feel better but he still felt that something was wrong. Chihiro waved to Haku and followed Yuu as they walked out of the bathhouse.

"So, finally we are alone, Chihiro" Yuu turned as they left the bathhouse. Chihiro didn't like Yuu's cunning personality and went straight to the point. "So, how can I turn into a spirit?" He laughed, and this concerned Chihiro. "You are amazingly straightforward, well; I am not too sure myself, so would you like to meet my f- no I mean the Spirit King?" Yuu smiled, but Chihiro could sense that something else was wrong. "Yes, I do."

"Well, it's going to be a 10 day travel there, you okay with that?"

"Yes"

"And your boyfriend over there can't go either"

"Yea I got it- wait what?"

"Your BOYFRIEND can't come; it's just you and me, okay?"

"Y- Yea" Chihiro was blushing lightly at the word 'boyfriend'

Then it is final, we shall go tomorrow, I will come and get you, so tonight, go and hang out with your guy for the last time before we set off."

Chihiro walked slowly back to the bathhouse, deep in thoughts and as she was not paying attention, she bumped into Haku. "I have already asked Yubaba if you could take today off, and she said okay, shall we go back together?" Haku swiftly grabbed Chihiro and held her like a princess, which of course, startled Chihiro who blushed madly, "Put me down, I'm heavy." But Haku insisted saying "I'm a guy, its fine." So Chihiro quietly obeyed and clung onto Haku's shirt.

When they got to Haku's room they both were quiet. Chihiro started the conversation, "So, what do you want to do?" As soon as she asked Haku walked over by her side and wrapped himself and Chihiro in a blanket and lied on the bed. Chihiro was beet red, "W-W-W-WW- What's going on?" Haku mumbled "I've been really stressed out lately and today took a huge blow on me too…it's all your fault…that my mind is messed up…that I love you so much….can't you hear my heart beating for you?" it was true, and Chihiro just realized it, Haku's heart was just as fast as hers, she giggled and let her heart beat match his as she and Haku slowly drifted asleep.

The next morning, Chihiro was up early, as she knew what would follow; she kissed Haku who was still asleep on the bed and whispered, "I will be back soon, but for now, goodbye…."

Chihiro's back faced Haku, and as Haku tried to reach out to her she turned around and whispered; 'Goodbye….' Haku woke up, concerned and alert; frantically searching for Chihiro around his room and with no luck, he got up immediately in a desperate search for Chihiro. _Please don't leave me again, Please don't leave me…._


End file.
